Sugar And Cyanide
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: 'Like sugar and cyanide, these worlds are meant to collide...'A blind date, a case of mistaken identity, a garden at twilight and a handsome musician add up to an interesting evening for Bella Swan. Written for Mouse555 as part of FAGE threesome.


** Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: Sugar and Cyanide**

**Written for:** **Mich Orson Brawl/**** mouse555**

**Written By: Puppymama0909**

**Rating: R for some language…**

**Summary/Prompt used: **A case of mistaken identity, A blind date goes wrong AND these two amazing photographs….  
>Pic prompt 1 http: .com/ ?fbid=10150265557071587&set=pu.343322116586&type=1&theater  
>Pic prompt 2 http: ./

Just take out the spaces after the back slashes.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your  
><strong>**.net/community/FAGE_3some/93625/**

**What I own: A bipolar and insanely loveable Himalayan/Siamese kitty named Josie Jane, three seasons of Bones and Criminal Minds on DVD, LOTS of amazing stripper shoes and Bella's bedding from Twilight.**

**What I don't: Twilight. Despite bearing an apparent physical resemblance and dressing as her for Halloween at work, I am not, in fact, Stephanie Meyer. If I was Bella would have ditched Edward in the first book and run off with Jasper. And Esme. *shifty*. That being said I am not making any money off of this little bit of fluff. **

**Requisite Epic Authors note: This little ditty was written for the amazing Mouse555 as part of the FAGE threesome fic exchange over at the amazing FanFicAholics Anonymous which is just chock full of amazingly talented and even more amazingly wonderful folks. This is the second year I have been lucky enough to write for the AMAZING Mouse555 whom I love to bits and I hope she likes her little ditty. Major, insane love and hugs to my betas, yes, that is plural, ReadingMama, AKA VampMama Mistress of FAGE. She managed to organize the whole thing AND take the time to look over my fic. I love her like whoa. My other beta is the other half of my pervy, fic writing soul, my wifey Sky Chaser who, despite recovering from surgery, being sick AND dealing with life in general still took the time to beta AND be proud of me for not writing smut. I love her like crazy. And lastly super special love for my FANTABULOUSAMAZINGTALENTED banner maker Life-In-The-Shape-Of-A-Girl , who made not only mine but a bunch of other amazing banners... go and check them out! I think that may be all…. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to go and read and review all of the amazing submissions and maybe even come on over and join us. We don't bite… unless you ask. **

I sighed softly to myself as I finally turned the key in the ignition, my hands shaking nervously. I shook my head as I pushed the door open and stepped out onto the cracked, shining asphalt that made up the parking lot. I was surrounded by dozens of cars, mostly vans and family friendly sedans, glittering in the golden, late afternoon sun. My low heels crunched on the gravel beneath my feet as I headed towards the park, running my hands through my hair for what felt like the thousandth time as I willed them to stop shaking. I shoved them into the pockets of my pale ivory light jacket, pulling the belt loosely around me to ward off the pleasant fall chill.

The lilting, musical laughter of children drifted to me from the large playground, and I glanced over as I walked, catching sight of a young girl, squealing in pleasure as her long red pigtails flew behind her. Her tiny pink converse-clad feet and denim-covered legs pumped furiously as she flew to what must have felt like the edge of the world.

"High daddy! Push me higher!" Her voice was airy and giddy, and the tall man with a shock of unruly bronze hair complied and pushed the swing again, his soft deep chuckle mixing with the delighted child's as she swung.

I kept walking, forcing my gaze back towards the botanical garden that stood only meters away. The children's laughter slowly gave way to hushed conversations and soft, intimate chuckles as I approached the gazebo. My eyes ran over the crowded space, desperately searching for my would-be companion, identifiable only by his fedora and black button down. I still wasn't quite sure how I had allowed myself to be talked into this blind date, but, if I recalled correctly, a lot of vodka, teasing about my increasing battery usage, and MUCH begging by my roommate, Rosalie, had finally earned my conspirators an okay. She had been dying to set me up on a blind date with one of the IT guys at her ad agency. I scanned the crowd, my eyes roving over the couples walking and seated on benches when my breath caught. The soft strains of an acoustic guitar drifted to my ears over the low din of conversation, and I was captured, desperately searching for the source of the music. The soft guitar was slowly joined by a deep, honeyed voice, and I froze in place, the music hypnotizing, the words sinking deep into my soul.

"I'm not gonna waste this—this opportunity's mine. I'm sick of complaining—about a beautiful life. How did we get here? Did we forget all the things inside? And how do we stay here? Do we embrace all the things denied?"

My eyes searched over the crowd until I finally got a glimpse of my mystery singer. Seated on a bench, one denim clad leg stretched out in front of him, a well used acoustic guitar resting on his other knee. My feet headed towards him, almost of their own volition, and I tried to keep my eyes on him as I wove through the crowd of people, the words of his soft honeyed voice, tinged with just a hint of a southern accent, reaching my ears as they guided me towards him.

There was a gap in the throngs of happy wandering couples in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks as the man finally came into sight and I gasped. Rolled up over his arms were the sleeves to a black, button-down shirt, and a dark fedora topped golden curls that seemed to gleam in the golden sunset, his head down. I couldn't see his face.

"I feel so alive tonight—you got me feeling sublime. I want to yell it from the rooftops down. Until it's over, and we're older…"

His voice, so pure and soulful, drew me ever closer as I slid in between the couples that had stopped to listen to the stranger.

Finally, after a few careful maneuvers, I reached the front of the crowd and literally gasped as the musician's face came into view. Golden, sun- kissed skin, deep green eyes, and a delightful smirk graced two full lips that twisted into a small smirk as he continued to sing, his long fingers seemingly caressing the body of the well loved instrument in his hands, resting on it as though it was a lover.

"For my entertainment—you tell a whimsical lie. To keep me complacent—you knock me down with a smile. How did we get here? How do we pretend everything's alright? And how do we stay here? Do we erase all the fear inside? I feel so alive tonight—you got me feeling sublime—I want to yell it from the rooftops down—until it's over, and we're older…"

His words caressed my soul and his eyes scanned the crowd as if searching for someone. I let a small part of my brain hope, longing for this man to be who I was meeting. I licked my dry lips and swallowed hard, my shaky hands shoved into my pockets.

"Like sugar and cyanide, these worlds are meant to collide, I want to yell it from the rooftops down—until it's over, and we're older."

As he sang, his deep jade eyes met my own brown ones, and I gasped at the ridiculous skip of my heart in my chest. Not moving my eyes from the mystery singer, I stood, transfixed, until his song was over. There was a smattering of applause from the small audience that had gathered, and the man smiled almost sheepishly and tipped his hat, his long fingers plucking a naggingly familiar tune on the instrument in his lap. I shook my head slightly and moved towards him, my steps delicate and cautious, afraid that at any moment my natural lack of grace would kick in and send me careening into him.

Three steps … two … and then finally the last one and I was standing directly in front of him, my lower lip caught gently between my teeth as I stood there silent for a moment before he looked up at me, a smile on his face.

''Can I help you, darlin'?" His voice was low and husky, sending a chill racing down my spine at the endearment.

"Ah-no-I just- Your playing was beautiful. I didn't recognize the song though." My words were lilting and they tumbled out of my mouth in a rush, causing my companion to chuckle.

"Well thank you," he replied with a smile, before strumming a new melody. "That one was 'Tonight' by Seether."

I nodded foolishly at his words and smiled, rational logic seeming to leave me as I spoke again. "You play beautifully."

Another chuckle from the man on the bench and he smiled up at me again, his hands stilling on the shining blonde wood of his instrument.

"Thank you. It's something of a hobby of mine. I'm hoping it will be more eventually. Right now though, the day job pays the bills, however boring it may be." His voice drifted off and he shook his head before meeting my eyes again.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." His voice was soft, and he held his guitar with one hand as he stretched the other out towards me.

"Isabella Swan. Most people just call me Bella, though," I rambled slightly as I took his proffered hand in my own. My hand nearly disappeared into his large one, his fingers rough and strong against my soft ones. A quick flash of what those would feel like elsewhere on my body had a flush rushing into my cheeks, and I pulled my hand away as though it was on fire. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Well, Miss Isabella," His voice was low and husky as he said my name, and I very nearly gasped aloud. Jesus Fuck. My detested moniker seemed to roll effortlessly off of Jasper's lips. "It's a privilege." With a sly smile and quick wink, Jasper quickly gestured to the empty bench next to him and I sat, grateful for the chance to rest my shaking knees.

"So, Miss Isabella, what brings you to the garden this fine fall evening?"

I licked my lips and swallowed slightly as I replied, hoping I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself.

"I'm actually meeting someone … or I'm supposed to, that is." A quick glance at my watch told me it was nearly four o'clock. My date was supposed to meet me here at three thirty. I gave a cursory glance around the garden, halfheartedly searching for another fedora'd head, and inwardly cheering when I didn't see one.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow and continued to pluck an achingly familiar rhythm on his guitar.

"Waiting on your boyfriend?" I glanced at Jasper out of the corner of my eye as he spoke, choking slightly before answering.

"NO! Ah- no." I shook my head, my dark hair swishing around my shoulders. "No, I'm actually waiting for – um …" My words drifted off as I spoke, my eyes glued to my high, ivory heels. "I don't know. My best friend set me up on this blind date …" I let my voice trail off and I met Jaspers eyes again hesitantly, my cheeks flushing crimson.

My companion chuckled low in his chest, a deep rumbling that sent a chill down my spine and caused my hormones to start dancing. Could it really be him? Was this talented, handsome and undeniably magnetic man who I was supposed to meet? I mentally cursed myself as I stifled a giggle before swallowing thickly and peeking sideways at Jasper, doing my best to be inconspicuous but failing miserably.

Jasper gave me a lopsided smirk and a cheeky wink before resting the gleaming blonde guitar in the case at his feet, his penetrating green eyes never leaving mine. I squirmed slightly under his scrutinizing gaze and forced myself to meet his eyes.

"What?" The word was stilted as I ran my hands through my hair yet again to calm the nervous shaking before tightening my coat around me to ward off the growing breeze in the rapidly cooling night air.

"Just surprised, is all." Jasper's words were playful as he slipped to the ground at my feet and quickly closed his guitar case; the clasps shut with a satisfying click before he reassumed his position next to me. Unless I was imagining things, and I wouldn't put it past myself at this point, his denim clad legs were a few inches closer to me. I returned my gaze to his, cocking an eyebrow slightly as I met his eyes.

"Surprised at what?" My tone was teasing and my words held the slightest hint of a challenge.

"Well, Miss Isabella, " his sugary southern drawl drew out the syllables in my name languidly, caressing the word and imbuing it with a certain twang that only a deep Texas upbringing could foster, "I'm surprised that a lady as lovely as yourself needs to resort to a blind date." As Jasper spoke, he directed his gaze to the long, strong fingers that absently drummed another tune on his denim clad thigh.

I coughed slightly at his blasé words, attempting to hide my increasingly physical response to his simple, teasing tone.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Whitlock." I grinned and gave him a saucy wink, wondering where this sudden bold streak had come from.

Chuckling again, Jasper tipped his hat to me and returned my wink. "I only speak the truth, ma'am."

"There's no need to ma'am me, Jasper, I'm probably younger than you are," I responded quickly, the response honed by my years in College at LSU, a place where manners were everything and you were either ma'am or miss. I had missed my days in the South once I had returned to Seattle, and Jasper's voice was a warm reminder of one of the happiest times of my life.

"Well I'll keep that in mind, Miss Isabella." Jasper's honey voice once again rolled over my name, caressing each syllable slowly, my pulse quickening at his simple statement. The sun was nearly set, and I took a quick glance around at the quickly dissipating crowd around us. The sound of gravel crunching under tires and cars shifting into gear pulled me out of my reverie, and I quickly returned back to my reason for being in the park in the first place. Smiling, I stood and slipped my hands in my pocket as I turned to face Jasper, cocking an eyebrow, my stomach rumbling slightly. I hadn't eaten since the morning, under Rosalie's direct orders, lest I 'ruin my gorgeous outfit with my legendary clumsiness' before I met my mystery date for dinner.

"There is an amazing café around the corner…" I let my voice trail off, shifting my weight slightly from one foot to the other before meeting Jasper's eyes.

A brief look of surprise crossed his face before he grinned and stood, reaching down to pick up the cracked and faded guitar case at his feet.

"That sounds wonderful, Miss Isabella." As he spoke, he began to head back through the lush, twilight lit gardens towards the parking lot. I fell in step next to him easily, matching his pace as we walked. We covered the short distance quickly, the silence between us surprisingly comfortable as we passed fountains, the beautifully manicured topiaries, and the gazebo, now glittering with tiny white fairy lights. The playground was now all but abandoned save for a slender, pixie like girl with short, spiky dark hair that was swaying slightly on one of the swings, the silver in her shirt seeming to glow in the dim overhead lights and the deep violet of the sky that signaled impending darkness..

I smiled slightly at the unusual beauty of the evening as we walked, strangely dreading the moment we reached my car. Fishing my keys from my purse, I turned towards Jasper, my keys jingling in my hands.

"Café Eclipse is just around the corner, if you want to follow me?" My question was open ended as I leaned against my car, the cold metal sending a chill down my spine.

"That sounds perfect, Miss Isabella." Waving with his empty hand, he shot me a cheeky grin before unlocking the doors of his blue truck and climbing in. Shaking my head and smiling brightly, I turned the key in my ignition, along with the lights and the stereo, my smile spreading as the music filled the car, the words achingly familiar.

'_Like sugar and cyanide, our worlds are meant to collide, I'm gonna yell it from the rooftop shout it out…' _

Smiling, I exited the parking lot, Jasper's lights shone in my rearview mirror.

Two rights and a left later, and I was pulling into the crowded parking lot of Café Eclipse, the striped awnings and fairy lighted trees glittering in the dark of the early evening. I pulled my coat tighter around me to ward off the slight chill of the rapidly decreasing temperature.

I slipped in the front door and wove through the crowd that stood there, all giggling teenagers dressed in their home coming finery; girls in long satin dresses and sky high heels, wilting hot house corsages and sparkling jewelry, and boys in rented tuxes, their sweating palms shoved into pockets. Approaching the hostess station, I smiled at the frazzled looking young woman that stood there, her blue eyes sparkling as she eyed the crowd behind me wearily.

I stepped up to her sturdy wooden podium, offering a warm smile and quickly peeking at her name tag as she spoke.

"Welcome to Café Eclipse ma'am, how many this evening?' Her voice was honest and serene, somehow almost calming compared with the soft instrumental music flowing from the speakers and the insipid, giggle-filled banter from the crowd behind me.

As I opened my mouth to speak, I heard the distinct sound of boots on hardwood behind me and an increasingly familiar voice answered.

"Two, please." I felt the warmth of a hand on my waist and flushed slightly as Jasper spoke, his voice low and intimate.

The hostess nodded, smiled at me conspiratorially, and winked.

"Right this way, folks."

The woman led us through a maze of small tables towards the back of the dining room, setting the menus that she carried down atop the white linen draped table before disappearing in a blur of red curls.

Glancing over at Jasper, I smiled softly as I slipped off my jacket and lay the soft ivory wool on the empty chair next to me before returning my attention to the man across from me. Glancing up, I found his green eyes, dark in the dim candlelight, focused on me. Surprised, I quickly glanced down at the fitted ivory blouse and navy skirt that I wore.

"What?" I was intrigued by his intense gaze and I bit lightly on my lip, worried that I had somehow managed to spill something on Rosalie's impeccably chosen outfit.

A soft chuckle came from Jaspers throat, low and sexy. "Nothing is wrong Miss Isabella, you look…" Jasper paused for a moment and glanced upwards, as if trying to find the right word before smiling back at me, "lovely." With another wink, he plucked a thin breadstick from the basket on the table and snapped off the end, popping it in his mouth just as the waitress arrived, a bright, cheery smile on her face.

"Good evening folks, I'm Mich and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you with a drink? A glass of wine, perhaps? " The woman's friendly blue eyes darted back and forth between us as she clutched her notepad in her hand.

I took a quick peek at the wine list and smiled. "I'll have a glass of Moscato, please." I smiled and glanced over to Jasper.

"I'll have a Samuel Adams Octoberfest, please." He flashed her half of a smile, and she disappeared into the kitchen, the door swinging behind her.

I picked up the menu and glanced over it, my stomach rumbling slightly as my eyes scanned over the menu, once, twice until I found my choice. With a bright smile, I set the menu down and grabbed a breadstick from the basket in front of me, nibbling on the end contentedly. I peeked over at Jasper through my lowered lids and watched him cautiously as he read the menu, his gaze very intent. He almost seemed surprised when Mich returned with our beverages, setting them both down on the table and quickly taking our orders and scurrying back into the kitchen again.

"So, Miss Isabella, tell me about yourself." Jasper's voice was playful and almost teasing as I took a small sip of my wine, the fruity sweetness familiar on my tongue.

Setting my glass down, I met Jaspers eyes again with a small smile. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Well, you were born and then ..." His voice trailed off teasingly and he took a deep pull of his beer.

I laughed softly and took another sip of my drink before beginning. "Well, I was born in Birmingham England… "

Two hours later our stomachs were full, our tongues were loose and the lights in the restaurant were beginning to dim. Glancing around at the emptying tables, I sighed. We had covered nearly every topic, from where we went to elementary school to what our parents did for a living. He was ridiculously easy to talk to, and I found myself more comfortable than I probably should have been, no doubt thanks to the three glasses of wine I had consumed along with my Portobello and butternut ravioli.

Mich had deposited the check on the table as she slid by and I reached for it, only to feel the warmth of Jasper's hand over mine briefly before he pulled the bill holder out from beneath my grasp.

"I'll get it, Miss Isabella." Jaspers words were firm, his tone light as he slipped a bill into the holder and placed it at the edge of the table. Mich slid by and picked it up with a smile. "I'll be right back with your change."

"Not necessary, thank you though." Jasper nodded as the pretty waitress thanked him before scurrying off.

With a soft sigh I stood and shrugged into my coat as my companion did the same. I smiled brightly at him and he gestured in front of him with a grin.

"Ladies first." Jasper gave me a rakish smile as I began to weave my way back towards the door, my head a bit light from the wine. Stepping out into the cold night air, I paused as Jasper fell into step beside me, his arm draped over my shoulders as we headed back through the now empty parking lot towards our vehicles. I stumbled slightly over a crack in the pavement, and Jasper's strong hands circled my waist, pulling me against him to steady me. I could feel the hard planes of his chest against my back and I bit back a gasp, "Sorry about that, " I stuttered slightly as the heat once again rushed to my cheeks. "These damn shoes."

I could feel Jasper's low chuckle start in his chest and his warm, sweet breath caressed my ear, as I fought a shiver before easily twisting out of his comfortable embrace and leaning on my car.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive, Miss Isabella? I can bring you home, it's not a problem." His honeyed tenor was filled with concern and I paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. My head was a bit light and I found myself nodding in spite of the niggling voice in the back of my head. Yes, I was probably fine to drive but I didn't really want to take a chance. I smiled and met his eyes. "That would be nice Jasper, thank you."

Jasper's arm slipped around my waist again as we headed towards his truck and I leaned into him, unconsciously trying to get closer to his warmth. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Jasper opened the door for me, his hand gripping my elbow lightly before he shut the door. I smiled and relaxed into the soft leather seat while Jasper slid into the car before turning the key in the ignition, filling the interior of the truck with heat and music, the soulful sounds of Jeff Buckley caressing my ears. I quickly gave Jasper directions to the house that I shared with Rosalie, just a few blocks over.

The ride was quiet, Jasper and I both singing softly to the music that poured through the speakers. In nearly a blink, we had pulled up in front of my small white bungalow, and Jasper put his car in park before turning to me with a smile.

"I had a great time, Miss Isabella." His voice was soft, mingling with the quiet strains of the guitar from the stereo while he smiled and glanced over at me, his pink tongue darting over his lip, his rough hand caressing my heated cheek. I unconsciously tilted my head into his hand, my hair falling softly over my shoulder and brushing against his hand.

"I did too Jasper, thank you." My voice was low and traitorous, and I forced myself to meet Jasper's eyes, nodding in answer to the unspoken question that they held. I took a quick breath just a moment before Jasper's firm lips met my own in a sweet kiss.

My eyes drifted shut for an instant before he was gone, the delicious sweetness of his lips vanishing from my own, his soft chuckle reaching my ears. With slightly shaking hands, I pulled a business card out of my purse and set it into the cup holder before I opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air.

I headed up the wooden steps before pausing and waving at Jasper, his car still sitting by the curb. He responded in kind, smiling brightly before rolling the window up and pulling away. I stifled a giggle as I unlocked the door and headed into the warm house, unable to contain my excitement. Hanging my purse and coat on the coat tree just inside the door, I kicked my shoes off and picked them up, wandering through the hallway towards the living room, the soft blue glow of the television filling the room as I entered. I chuckled when I noticed Rosalie stretched out on the couch. With a giggle, I plopped down next to her, jarring her from her near sleep, her glasses slipping down her nose as she opened her bright blue eyes and grinned.

"So I take it the date went well, Bellaboo?" Rosalie's voice was heavy with sleep but she sat up and pulled me close to her.

I nodded and wrapped the fuzzy grey blanket tightly around my shoulders, relaxing into my friend's easy embrace. "Yes Rosie-posie, it went very well. " I gave a soft laugh and blushed as my mind ran over the events of the evening.

"See now, I told you Mike wouldn't be all that bad." Rose's voice was teasing, and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"No Rosie he was-"I stopped dead as her words registered. "Wait Rosie, who is Mike?"

Rose scoffed softly and stretched, her spine popping rhythmically. "You're too funny, Bellaboo. Who's Mike? Your date. I know you were leery of dating an IT guy, and I know his hair is a little bit weird …" Her voice trailed off as she looked at me, realization clouding her perfect features at the same time as my own.

"Holy shit, Bells," she squealed and giggled, pulling me into a tight hug, "only you could mess up a blind date!"

I grinned and returned her hug before standing and stretching. "Rose, we'll talk about this in the morning," I called over my shoulder as I headed up the stairs towards my room.

"You better believe we will. Scones, coffee, and gossip bitch! I want all the dirty –"I closed my door with a slam, cutting off my friend's loving tease. Hitting the play button on my iPod dock, I smiled as the soulful music filled the room.

I swayed slightly to the soft guitar as I removed my clothes, scattering them in a trail to my bed before slipping between the cool sheets. A small smile played on my lips, Jasper's green eyes and soulful voice echoing through my mind as I lay my head down and closed my eyes, muttering the words that had been swirling through my head all night, barely a whisper before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Like sugar and cyanide, our worlds are meant to collide…"


End file.
